Texts From Last Night: Castle
by Aerielz
Summary: Uma fanfiction escrita para algumas das mensagens do site. Se você conheçe alguma legal avisa, sempre tem espaço para mais uma! Ratings e personagens variam de fic em fic.


_**Barnes&Nobles**_

* * *

><p>(215):<p>

_i got kicked out of Barns and Nobles cuz i put all the bibles in the fiction section._

* * *

><p>Beckett já estava sentada naquela cadeira há três horas ouvindo ele falar e falar e falar. Três horas de puro <em>Castle<em>. Egocêntrico, narcisista, convencido. Ele dirigia sorrisos brilhantes para qualquer uma que lhe perguntasse a mais estúpida pergunta a respeito de qualquer um de seus livros. Mexia no cabelo e olhava diretamente nos olhos daquela que havia perguntado ao responder com uma voz melodiosa, deixando a mulher em questão completamente derretida. Kate já imaginava que muitas delas passariam dias sonhando com aquele olhar; os olhos azuis convidativos e provocantes que já tinham deixado ela mesma um pouco eufórica demais. Mas os orbes do escritor no momento só conseguiam incitar nela a raiva de vê-lo agir como um verdadeiro idiota. Era por isso que odiava ir a tardes de autógrafos. Por que estava ali mesmo? Como _Castle_ havia a convencido daquilo?

A detetive já estava impaciente. O som da voz dele a irritava. Olhou no relógio. Faltavam dez minutos. Dez minutos que ela não passaria ali dentro. Com muita educação ela se levantou da cadeira em que sentara na segunda fila, desviando das pernas bambas das fãs, e tentando impedir as palavras melosas dele de entrar em seus ouvidos. Ele nem mesmo notou. Continuou apoiado na mesa, inclinado para frente e comendo a morena de olhos verdes sentada na primeira fila com os olhos. Ela pode ver a garota se inclinar também, enfeitiçada por algum perfume mágico ou pelo charme inigualável do escritor.

Ela apertou os olhos fechando-os bem ao sair de perto do aglomerado de cadeiras dentro do corredor principal da _Barnes and Nobles_, trincando os dentes e se odiando por aquela reação exagerada. Era involuntário, então tudo o que Kate podia fazer era minimizar os danos. Foi até a prateleira de novos lançamentos, evitando qualquer título lançado pela Black Pawn e correu os dedos por mais de trinta livros antes que percebesse que se passaram dez, quinze, vinte minutos. Meia hora além do horário, ela estava mergulhada entre as páginas de _The Night Circus_ e ele estava finalmente de pé, rodeado de _groupies_. Não que ela se importasse. Não que ela elevasse os olhos toda vez que virava uma página.

Uma das garotas que estava mais perto deu um passo estreitando a já curta distância de Castle. Uma típica beleza loira. Comum. Previsível. _Ele_ era previsível. Como sabia quais as frases de um livro romântico clichê, ela sabia de tudo o que aconteceu a seguir. Ele se fez de bobo, ela desviou o olhar, ele chegou mais perto sussurrando algo em seu ouvido... O rosto da garota se iluminou num sorriso ainda maior do que aquele que estava estampado em seu rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram. Uma das mãos de Castle deslizou pela cintura da moça, e a outra segurava a caneta que se movia sobre sua palma esquerda, anotando o que Beckett pensava ser seu telefone sem nem mesmo desviar os olhos dos dela.

Katherine se levantou da poltrona colocando o livro que lia sem delicadeza alguma de volta na prateleira. Seu primeiro instinto era o de puxar a loira pelos fiozinhos de cabelo tingido para longe de Castle e ela não fazia a mínima ideia do por que. O pensamento assustou a detetive. Ela passou pelas prateleiras da livraria o mais rapidamente possível sabendo que não podia ir embora sem deixa-lo chateado. Mas ficar ali a deixaria tão aborrecida quanto, senão mais. Beckett estava tentando não prestar atenção, tentando não ver o quanto ele adorava ter a atenção das fãs, mas era impossível. Seus olhos pareciam atraídos para a cena desagradável que se desenrolava a alguns metros. Ela podia dar a volta na livraria inteira, mas a Barnes&Nobles fora projetada de tal forma que o corredor central nunca estava longe o suficiente dos outros menores.

Melhor sair dali. Mesmo que aquilo significasse alguns olhares desapontados vindos do parceiro no dia seguinte, era melhor do que tentar lidar com o olhar satisfeito e convencido que ele exibia agora. A não ser que ela tivesse uma boa desculpa. Se tivesse uma boa desculpa para sumir, talvez não precisasse ouvir o quanto a presença dela era importante e todo o resto daquele discurso de garoto chateado que odiava ela tanto.

Ela só percebeu a oportunidade – com um curto e quase cruel sorriso nos lábios – quando percebeu a prateleira de livros religiosos à sua direita. A sessão de ficção estava a poucos metros.

A culpa era deles por deixarem uma assim tão perto da outra.

Beckett apenas esperou que um atendente estivesse perto o suficiente.

* * *

><p>Ele avistou a jaqueta de couro e o cabelo inigualavelmente perfeito no final da rua, quase dobrando a esquina, e teve que correr para alcançá-la. Era quase humilhante o quanto o preparo físico dela era maior que o seu, mas Castle não estava pensando no assunto naquele momento.<p>

_Quem é você e o que você fez com Katherine Beckett?_

– Eu não sabia que você era o tipo _badgirl_... Aliais, Gates vai adorar saber disso. – Disse ele quando estava a poucos passos de suas costas, sem se conter na piada.

– Bom, ela não precisa saber, precisa? – Respondeu ela, continuando a andar pela calçada sem se virar para encarar o parceiro. Seu tom era frio, apesar da ironia óbvia. Gates sempre ficava sabendo de tudo, e ia ser uma merda quando ela descobrisse, mas...

Mas nada. Ia ser uma merda e Castle era o culpado.

Aquilo não melhorava em nada a raiva súbita que ela ainda sentia dele.

Beckett apressou o passo, deixando-o para trás mais uma vez.

– O que aconteceu? – Gritou ele, atrás dela, correndo para alcançá-la.

Beckett respirou fundo. Os passos ficaram ainda mais rápidos. Seu olhar focado em um ponto qualquer no espaço, mas sua mente concentrada no pouco que sua visão periférica conseguia captar do rosto dele.

Quando mais ela tentava ignorá-lo mais ele parecia penetrar em sua mente, se infiltrar em seus desejos. Tudo o que conseguia agora era se imaginar no lugar da loira da livraria. Podia sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura num aperto firme, seu rosto perto do dele, podia ver seus olhos numa proximidade absurda toda vez que piscava e aquilo a deixava querendo fechar as pálpebras para sempre.

Ele era um diamante polido exposto em uma loja de joias raras. Lindo, intrigante, desejado por todas. E, para ela, intocável por culpa de seu medo de se aproximar.

– Beckett... O que deu em você? Você não parece be-

Ele tentou, mas foi interrompido por outra mulher, que viera andando em sua direção assim que ele saíra da loja.

– Rick, volte aqui... – Pediu ela.

De onde elas tiravam tanta intimidade?, se perguntou Beckett. Ela não conhecia _Richard_.

– _Riiiiick_. – Ele se virou com um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto e foi até a mulher com passos quase felinos de tão calculados, macios e charmosos.

Beckett se obrigou a parar e assistir a cena. Ele beijou a face da mulher com carinho, no canto de sua boca, e trocou algumas palavras com ela. Disse alguma gracinha, uma cantada besta, algum elogio fútil ou uma combinação dos três e as bochechas dela se acenderam em vermelho vivo.

Aquele não era _Richard_. _Richard_ nunca seria o escritor milionário metido a playboy, nunca retribuiria as insinuações de uma garota qualquer. _Richard_ nunca se rebaixaria ao mesmo nível de _Castle_. Ele sim faria aquilo tudo. Mas não Rick. E ela conhecia o verdadeiro Richard Alexander Rodgers: educado, cordial, romântico e apesar das ocasionais brincadeiras de cunho sexual, quase cavalheiro demais.

Às vezes Beckett chegava a pensar que ele tinha dupla personalidade.

Ele assinou o livro da mulher e o devolveu junto a mais um sorriso arrebatador – Kate sempre se perguntara como a curva de seus lábios podia ser tão poderosa.

Beckett rolou os olhos e não esperou que ele viesse em sua direção para continuar a andar. Estava muito ocupada dirigindo insultos infundados ao escritor em sua cabeça para perceber que, logo, ele estava a seu lado. Mesmo sem se focar nele ela viu que o sorriso que vira poucos segundos antes se desfizera e seu olhar cárdeo assumira um outro tom, completamente diferente. Agora, _ele_ era alguém completamente diferente.

Não era desapontamento, como ela esperava, mas preocupação.

– Kate, você-

– Estou bem, _Richard_.

– Não, você nunca está bem quando me chama de "Richard".

Beckett parou de andar na mesma hora. Nem ela tinha percebido aquele padrão. Irritada, brava, triste, ou no limiar de qualquer emoção extrema, ela não conseguia chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

– Quer saber?, não. Eu não estou bem. E-eu – Ela travou. Não valia a pena. Ele não valia a pena.

– O que? – Perguntou. Ela negou com a cabeça. – Você começou agora diga!

De certa forma, Kate queria que ele soubesse o quanto ele a fazia mal. Ou bem demais, ela não tinha certeza ainda. Talvez essa vontade tenha impulsionado-a a continuar a frase.

– Eu nunca tive essa chance. Quando eu não te conhecia, eu nunca tive a chance. Nunca pude ir a todos os lançamentos de livro. Nunca recebi um de seus olhares intensos, nunca... – Ela riu das besteiras que estava dizendo. – Ok, o que não faltaram foram brincadeiras de mal gosto no seu primeiro interrogatório, mas isso é completamente diferente. Eu... – Beckett fechou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça. _Meu deus, eu não estou fazendo o menor sentido_.

Por mais maldoso que aquilo pudesse parecer, Castle conseguiu sorrir e deixar escapar uma risada. Ela lhe parecia tão entregue, tão enfurecida e vermelha num misto de raiva e vergonha que o escritor teve dificuldades em encontrar outra palavra para descrever sua expressão que não fosse "adorável". Katherine Beckett estava com ciúmes dele e aquilo era definitivamente adorável.

A detetive apenas rolou os olhos, escutando alguém em sua cabeça dizendo "eu te disse que não valia a pena". Ela esboçou um passo, mas antes que seu salto direito pudesse sair do chão, Castle segurou seu braço.

– Não, volta aqui. – Ele se posicionou de forma a olhar nos olhos dela. – Agora escuta. – Disse ele, parando de rir, mas sem desistir do sorriso. – Você teve três livros dedicados a você. Uma série inteira, que é por um acaso a minha melhor, baseada na sua vida. Você me vê toda semana, quando não todo dia; Kate... você foi a única fã no mundo que ouviu de mim "eu te amo".

Ela travou novamente, dessa vez sem conseguir nem mesmo respirar. Preferia conversas em que tivesse que contornar mentiras, insistir, ser verdadeiramente chata até chegar aonde queria, e por isso era tão boa em interrogatórios. Ter a verdade jogada em cima de si daquela forma era algo com que ela não estava acostumada.

Ambos continuaram quietos até que ela fizesse o óbvio.

– Você nunca disse que-

Castle começou a rir de novo.

– Nem tente essa comigo, nós dois sabemos que você ouviu muito bem.

– É, mas vamos continuar fingindo que eu não sei disso. – Kate se recusava a deixar que mais um momento de silêncio deixasse a situação ainda mais estranha tanto quanto se recusava a admitir que tinha escutado. Não queria a responsabilidade de ter que tomar uma atitude ainda.

– É, claro. – Claro, concordou ele. Além de não ter vontade de começar aquela conversa no momento, ele entendia os motivos da parceira. – Só estou dizendo, se é que estou dizendo alguma coisa, é que você teve sim sua chance.

– E perdi. – Ela admitiu, não sem uma pontada de pesar. Sua chance havia indo embora assim que ela disse negou o convite para sair com ele no primeiro caso que terminaram.

Castle balançou os ombros e voltou a andar novamente. Já tinha pensado naquilo, também. Muito. Deixou que ela se aproxima-se, entretanto, antes de dizer o que estava em sua mente há muito tempo.

– Bom, não podemos ter certeza, podemos?

* * *

><p><strong><em>O projeto:<em>**

A ideia na verdade é meio óbvia, embora eu nunca tenha visto ninguem tentar... Existe um site chamado Texts From Last Night que exibe mensagens enviadas a eles com os conteúdos mais obsurdos possiveis, e eu sempre fui louca pra transformar algumas delas em fanfiction. Aqui está.

_**As Regras_:_**_

Como eu não vou dar conta de rodar o site todinho pra achar as mensagens e nem teria graça fazer só as que eu quero, eu tô aceitando sugestões. Só por favor lembre-se de deixar a review com a mensagem, incluindo o numero de codigo de área. Ah, além disso, não quero aumentar a rating da fic muito. Fiquemos em T+, por favor. As fics não serão explicitas e se a mensagem foi muito obsurda eu vou acabar não fazendo...

E é isso.

Espero sugestões, se nenhuma aparecer, eu vou continuando a coisa assim mesmo. Mas é mais legal se vocês participarem...

Site: textsfromlastnight[ponto]com


End file.
